The Prison Women Support Group
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: After the walkers break through Alexandria Ricks group and what's left of the alexandrians try to rebuild it. After many sleepless nights Carol, Sasha, Michonne, and Maggie find themselves stuck in Carol's living room. This starts a whole chain of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Because sometimes I write things I would never show my friends, and I'm able to show this to all of you. My friends wouldn't get my humor. They wouldn't feel the tension. Thanks to all of you guys that are taking time out of your day to read this. It means so much!**

Carol, Sasha, Michonne, And Maggie set in the living room talking. Or at least trying to. Carol tapped her foot and sighed.

"Ya know, I don't remember conversations being so difficult at the prison. Why should it be now?", She asked. Everyone glared at her. Everyone was tired from the long week and a half it took to fix Alexandria. They hadn't sleeped in a while due to all the things happening. Maggie decided to speak up.

"Thoes days are over now."

"What days? The days of conversation.?", Carol questioned with a hint of sarcasm. The remark earned a snort from Michonne, who tried to cover it with a cough. Maggie glared at Carol. Sasha just stared into space. Carol noticed all the sadness and blandness in the room."We should do this more. Just the four of us every Thursday night. Sitting in almost complete silence. Giving each other disgusted glares. Not pay attention to any conversation that happens during that period of time. We can call our self the Prison Women Support Group.", Carol smiled when she noticed Maggie and Michonne trying hard not to laugh and Sasha openly smiling.

"Sounds great.", Michonne laughed.

"Great. We can't be a support group if no one talks. Then there would be nothing to support. So someone please say something.", Carol said.

"Can you make cookies?", Sasha asked smiling.

"Sasha, I said talk. Not ask questions."

"Make us some of your famous cookies crazy grandma! That wasn't a question." Sasha yelled. Maggie and Michonne lost controll and started laughing hard.

"Sure, why not?", Carol laughed walking to the kitchen. The girls sat around the table waiting on the cookies. When the cookies were ready Sasha started to pour wine.

"Um Sasha, do ya really think that's necessary?", Maggie asked. Sasha glared at her.

"Of course. We deserve a good time.", Sasha replied handing a glass to Maggie. Maggie quickly gave it back.

"No, I don't want any. Water is fine.", Maggie said.

"Come on Mags, What's wrong?", Sasha asked concerned. Maggie tried to find the right words.

"Nothing's wrong. I just think water is better with cookies.", Maggie answered. Everyone gave her a strange look."Also, I'm pregnant." She quickly shoved a cookie in her mouth to keep from talking anymore. They all stared in shock.

"Well.", Michonne started. "There's our first thing to support." Carol shook her head in agreement.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try updating frequently. Please review and don't be afraid to give me ideas. Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2nd Thursday night**

The 4 women gathered in Carol's living room just as they said they would. This time talking was much easier. Carol looked around the room.

"Okay, let's do some supporting. Maggie how are you feeling?", Carol started. Maggie looked at everyone and sighed.

"I swear to god if I hear those words one more time I will kill everyone and everything!", She groaned. Michonne was confused.

"Who all keeps bothering you?", She asked.

"All of y'all and Glenn keep acting like I'm gonna die if someone doesn't say something like that.", Maggie replyed."What's happening with you Mish?"

"I don't know. Jessie's out of the picture now. Maybe I'll try to get with Rick and take over the planet. I dunno.", Michonne replied. Everyone looked at her for a second then busted out laughing."What? It could happen."

"That would be something worth seeing.", Sasha giggled."But, we really shouldn't support the take over the world thing." All the sudden Rick busted into the room. He scanned the room and pointed to Maggie and Michonne.

"Maggie, Mish, come with me!", he said. Maggie noticed a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What is it? Is everything ok?", she asked. Rick looked at her.

"Ok you two. We don't have that much time! It's important! Maggie I know about...Look guys hurry! You're gonna wanna see this!", Rick hurried out with Maggie and Michonne. Carol and Sasha quickly followed.

They ran to the gates. A figure stood in the shadows.

"I'm home."

 **Hmm...who could it be? Take a guess. Don't forget to review and leave me some ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry to that one person out their that hates bringing back dead peeps. Just keep reading you may find yourself enjoying it.**

 **3rd Thursday night**

This night was diffrent. Michonne had never smiled that much in her life. She had her bestfriend back. All the women plus Andrea sat in Carol's living room as always. Andrea coulden't belive such a beautiful place still excisted.

"So you guys do this every night?",She asked.

"Only on Thursdays.", Michonne answered. This was so strange for them all. How in the world did she survive. "We should throw a party for you Andrea. I mean now that you're here."

"No, Mish I've been here a week and I don't need a party. It's good enough to be here with you guys. I heard you are going to war soon anyway.", Andrea claimed. Maggie turned a sickly pale.

"What? I didn't hear about that. Who's going to war? Why is there a war? Who are we fighting. Glenn and I arnt fighting anyone!", She shouted. Andrea's face got serious. She was confused. How did they not know?

"Maggie calm down.", Carol spoke up. "Me, Mish, and Sasha are going with the rest. You, Andrea, Glenn, and Eugene are staying behind. Half of the alexandrians have been trained and are going. The rest will stay back here." Andrea didn't like that idea.

"I should fight too. I owe everyone.", She stated. "I wasn't there for the Prison, Terminus, or Grady. I'm here now. And I know my place."

"Your place is here. Rick said.", Carol replied. Everyone of Alexandria worried about what was to come. And who was to come...

 **Hope everyone liked or at least didn't hate this chapter. We all know who the big villain is. DUN DUN DUN! Please review. Oh and if you have a problem don't be afraid to tell me. I read every review. Thx for reading. Come back next time. Also sry for shortness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its great to see y'all are enjoying this so far!**

4th Thursday night

Again, the women sat in Carol's living room.

"Anyone seen Andrea?", Carol asked concerned.

"Ya mean the town slut?", Maggie joked.

"Maggie!", Michonne scolded. During the battle she got a huge scar going from the edge of her mouth to the end of her eyebrow (A/N: Same as Comic Andrea)

"Seriously, I've ease dropped on her "teaching" Spencer how to use a machete! A machete! It's not that hard people!", Maggie yelled. Sasha and Carol coulden't hold back their laughter.

"Maybe she's just making friends.", Sasha claimed. Maggie gave her a strange look.

"I don't do crap like that to my friends!", Maggie said.

"Crap like what?", Carol asked. Everyone started laughing.

"Maggie, You're a perv!", Michonne laughed. Sasha glared at her.

"Naw, I bet they were just doin their thang in the road and Maggie just stumbled upon them all like -Hi, Welcome to Chili's-", Sasha said with slight sarcasm.

"WELCOME TO CHILI'S?! WHY?", Maggie was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"I think Sasha had a bit too much to drink.", said Carol.

"I hated Chili's.", Michonne claimed randomly.

"You hated it because I didn't work there.", Maggie said. Michonne suddenly got a devious grin.

"No, I hated It because Rick didn't work there, so I coulden't stare at his face all day."

"Face, Riiiiight", Carol said. Michonne scowled.

"I was kidding in the first place, don't go to far.", She replied.

"Mish, We've went way to far.", Sasha said standing up. "I'll see y'all next week."

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and give suggestions. Oh, and one more thing...WELCOME TO CHILI'S!**


End file.
